El pequeño replicante
by Ioannes1547
Summary: Primer clasificado en el concurso de One Shots Tenkaishi Fanfiction V "Girl Power" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". En la Corporación Cápsula se dan determinadas circunstancias que provocan el aburrimiento de Mai. ¿A qué la llevará el tedio?


_One Shot participante en el concurso **Tenkaichi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power**! de la página de Facebook **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**_

 _Personaje por sorteo: Mai_

 _Personaje secundario escogido: Androide 17_

 _Refrán: "Cuando el diablo no tiene qué hacer, con el rabo mata moscas"_

 **..::::..**

 **"El pequeño replicante"**

* * *

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre…? Eso es imposible, Krilin… ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Pero mi padre está de vacaciones… —Bulma resopló y se desordenó el cabello con la mano libre, frustrada—. ¿No puede ser una consulta por teléfono? Sabes cómo es y también sabes cómo soy yo… Esto no va a acabar bien… Espera un momento… ¡Mai! **  
**

La chica morena se detuvo en sus quehaceres y volteó a mirar a su anfitriona con expectación.

—Linda, ¿por qué no vas a jugar a otra parte? Bra está dormida y no quiero que se despierte. ¿Qué tal si juegas a las meriendas?

—… Claro —respondió Mai. Sus vivarachos ojos negros volaron hasta la cuna en la que dormía sonoramente la adorable bebé.

Ausente de la conversación telefónica que Bulma mantenía, la niña abandonó la estancia abrazando aquella bandeja redonda en la que había transportado el té de Bulma. Aún estaba caliente el punto sobre el que había equilibrado la taza.

—¿Jugar a las meriendas? —se lamentó, en voz apenas audible. Y resopló.

Su sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad la obligaba a mantenerse ocupada, realizando las más variadas tareas en agradecimiento por la hospitalidad, la comida, el alojamiento, pese a que Bulma insistía en que no era necesario. Con el paso de los meses, la científica se había acostumbrado a aquella faceta de lealtad que Mai y sus amigos les profesaba y a su presencia constante en cualquiera que fuera la labor en la que Bulma se hallara inmersa. Ya fuera en el laboratorio, como diestra ayudante, demostrando unos conocimientos de mecánica, robótica y programación que la dejaban perpleja debido a su corta edad; o en su despacho, como asistente personal, preparando infusiones, organizando montañas de papeles... Mai era incombustible.

Y pese a haber dejado claro ya que su actitud no se correspondía en absoluto a la de una niña, la trataban como tal. Y eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

Regresó la bandeja a la cocina, en la que los robots domésticos se encontraban más ocupados de lo habitual con las preparaciones para la cena, debido a la ausencia de la señora Briefs.

Recorrió erráticamente los interminables y circulares pasillos del enorme edificio, de brazos cruzados, y emitiendo profundos suspiros. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Estaba sola. Pilaf y Shuu habían visto una oportunidad única con el ofrecimiento de Trunks y Goten de acompañarles en la enésima búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón. Fieles a su costumbre de iniciar la casa por el tejado, ya se veían pidiendo su eterno deseo frustrado de dominar el mundo.

Pero Mai, esa vez, había optado por quedarse atrás. Preveía una derrota clara también en esa ocasión. Además, la dulce Bra le parecía un pasatiempo mucho más gratificante.

Pero había recibido la mirada de reproche de Pilaf, y el sentimiento de culpa que había logrado esquivar durante toda la mañana, comenzaba a azotarla ahora que se hallaba ociosa.

Ociosa y aburrida, y su mente comenzó a maquinar.

Necesitaba resarcirse ante Su Excelencia, su desacato podría bien tomarse como rebeldía, ¡como una traición!

¿De qué modo podía ganar de nuevo la confianza de su señor? Sin duda con algo que le facilitara la conquista del mundo una vez estuviera de regreso con otro fracaso en su haber.

Mai pasó de largo ante la puerta del área de trabajo de Bulma. Su voz le llegaba aún con el deje claro del hastío, sin otro interlocutor presente en la estancia. Aún continuaba con su discusión telefónica.

—¡Las máquinas no se cansan, Krilin! —decía la científica.

Mai chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Las máquinas no podían cansarse! La falta de energía no podía considerarse agotamiento porque esto era una sensación, y las máquinas NO podían sentir.

Era una incongruencia tremenda. Y ella lo sabía bien.

Mai siempre había diseñado y ejecutado la construcción de los artilugios que la Banda de Pilaf utilizaba en sus intentos de conquistar el mundo. Y casi todos acababan machacados por las condiciones climatológicas o… por Goku.

¡Ojalá pudiera desquitarse construyendo algo grandioso, genial, definitivo…! Pero ahora no disponía de la fuerza y la creatividad que tenía antaño y tampoco de las herramientas, el material o las instalaciones que requería para poder elaborar sus propios proyectos, tal como hacía en sus años mozos.

—Mis años mozos... —musitó para sí, melancólica.

Tenía gracia, sentía el cansancio y la frustración mental de alguien que ha perdido innumerables batallas, y la energía física y la poca cabeza de la edad con la que Shenron la maldijo.

Su paseo errante se detuvo en medio del pasillo al reparar en algo. No tenía ideas nuevas, todas las había llevado a cabo ya y todas habían fracasado. Pero sí que tenía instalaciones y herramientas y material…

Abrió los ojos al máximo, miró a lado y lado, adoptando de repente la actitud de alguien que actúa fuera de la ley, y recorrió deprisa los pasillos del esférico edificio, escondiéndose en las esquinas y abriéndose camino hasta el laboratorio del doctor Briefs.

Sabía que aquella estancia iba a estar desocupada los próximos dos días y tendría tiempo suficiente para poder trabajar en… ¡En lo que fuera!

Frotó sus manos con vileza y dejó escapar una risita maligna, antes de teclear en el panel exterior la combinación que conocía tan bien; infinitas habían sido las veces que se había colado allá para llevar café y pasteles al doctor Briefs.

Entró en el taller y le pareció enorme, aún más que cuando el doctor se hallaba enfrascado en su trabajo. Saberse actuando de forma ilícita modificaba su perspectiva del espacio… O quizá se estaba mareando.

Se sujetó al borde de una de las mesas y respiró profundamente.

—Calma, Mai —se dijo a sí misma—. Su Excelencia estará muy satisfecho.

Una mosca la molestó mientras daba otra ojeada a su alrededor. Debió colarse en el laboratorio cuando ella entró. No importaba.

Estaba segura de que allí debía haber algún proyecto inacabado o algo que pudiera utilizar para sus propios fines. Briefs era un genio capaz de los inventos más increíbles. ¿Habría alguno de esos inventos descartados en la memoria de aquella computadora?

Se sentó ante el teclado y trató de buscar información.

—¡Qué contrariedad! —exclamó, y sacudió la mano con violencia para espantar al insecto que, de nuevo, regresaba para molestarla.

No podía entrar en la computadora porque no conocía el usuario y la contraseña del Doctor Briefs. Podía reventar el sistema, estaba claro, pero su intención era pasar desapercibida, que nadie se enterara de que Mai había hurgado en los secretos del laboratorio del inventor.

Frustrada, se puso a buscar en un armario cercano que contenía varios archivadores, y encontró algo interesante: el proyecto inicial del sistema de miniaturización que el doctor Briefs inventó hacía ya tantos años y que le procuró el imperio que hoy poseía. Pero eso no le servía para sus fines.

Chasqueó la lengua y regresó el archivador a su lugar.

Lo mismo sucedió con lo que descubrió posteriormente. Desde escafandras especiales para trabajar en las profundas simas del océano, equipadas con equipos estéreo, hasta herramientas mecanizadas para acelerar la producción de lechugas, Mai fue descartando uno por uno los experimentos fallidos o desechados de los cuales el doctor guardaba los documentos originales.

¿De qué le servirían esas excentricidades para conquistar el mundo?

Cerró el armario y caminó por otra zona del laboratorio, en la que había un tanque transparente que contenía un líquido verde y viscoso bastante desagradable a la vista. Se parecía al tanque de líquido azul que Bulma tenía en su propio laboratorio.

Tenía una descripción escrita en un papel adhesivo enganchado en el vidrio.

—¿Tejido vivo? ¿Esto es tejido vivo? —musitó, incrédula.

Curioseó unos papeles desordenados que encontró cerca del tanque y entendió. Por lo visto sólo debía extender el líquido sobre el cuerpo biónico de un robot. Al solidificarse, adquiría la textura y el color de los tejidos y la piel humana.

¿Para qué diablos debía inventar el doctor esas cosas?

Un cosquilleo en el brazo provocó que se propinara una palmada a sí misma. El insecto huyó, ileso, y ella lo observó con odio.

—Maldita mosca...

Continuó con su búsqueda, revolviendo por todas partes. Husmeó incluso entre las máquinas a medio construir que no estaban cubiertas por lonas plásticas protectoras, pero todo parecía ser piezas que correspondían a los robots que el señor Vegeta destruía sin parar en su sala de gravedad.

Finalmente, se rindió.

Mai suspiró, deprimida, y se sentó en una silla, en una zona del laboratorio que parecía servir de almacén.

Chutó un pedazo de metal que rebotó en la puerta de un armario viejo en el que no había reparado hasta entonces. Más por curiosidad que por seguir el impulso inicial, Mai se acercó a él y lo abrió.

En su interior encontró unos planos de gran tamaño, enrollados, y no reconoció la letra que había en ellos. Quizá era de una época muy temprana en la que el doctor Briefs tenía una caligrafía más alargada.

¿Importaba eso? A ella realmente no, y menos cuando leyó el nombre del proyecto escrito y subrayado en la parte superior de cada plano: "Androide #17".

—Mmmh… —entornó los ojos y escudriñó los detalles. En ellos se apreciaba una silueta en la que estaban marcadas todas las modificaciones que debía hacer sobre… —. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un cuerpo humano?!

¿No era eso como el monstruo de Frankenstein?

Tuvo escalofríos sólo de pensarlo… Era una locura… Una descabellada y grotesca locura… Igual que muchas de las cosas que había hecho durante su vida.

Su mente trabajó deprisa. De los planos, su vista voló a los "cadáveres" de los pequeños robots que el señor Vegeta destruía. Luego reparó en el tejido vivo. Y Mai vio la luz.

Tenía materia prima, un lugar para trabajar y un proyecto que por fin iba a resultar de utilidad para Su Excelencia.

¡Con aquel androide conquistarían el mundo!

Se puso a trabajar y con los trozos que pudo rescatar, ensambló el esqueleto del androide.

Seguidamente lo programó según los planos y, por último, arrojó por encima el moco que debía convertirse en tejido vivo.

Ahora sólo debía esperar un rato… Pero no sabía exactamente cuánto.

Evaluó su trabajo y sonrió. No había perdido facultades, Mai aún era una ingeniera muy diestra. Pero aquel, su último "engendro", distaba mucho del arma definitiva que había esperado por la descripción de los planos.

De todos los adjetivos con los que cualquiera podría calificar a aquello, ninguno habría hecho mención a su aspecto imponente. La altura del androide original no debía ser inferior a 172 centímetros, y ella no disponía de piezas suficientes como para montar un robot con la talla de una persona adulta, de modo que había creado...

… Un androide con el aspecto y talla de un niño de cuatro años que, más que terror, despertaba instinto maternal. Aún no lo había activado y ya le estaba dando pena ponerle en peligro…

El alborozo de Mai fue decayendo al golpearle la razón como un mazo.

La Banda de Pilaf iba a conquistar el mundo gracias a un muñeco adorable…

—¡Maravilloso! —dijo para sí misma.

Trató de no desanimarse. Podría compensar eso otorgándole un poder inimaginable gracias a la célula de energía ilimitada que venía descrita en los planos. Si lograba dar ese paso, claro…

—Debería ponerle en marcha… —murmuró. Pero aún no podía. El tejido cutáneo era aún frágil y si se movía podría desgarrarse y entonces tendría el aspecto de los monstruos gigantes que comían personas a caballo de aquella serie anime que tanto apasionaba a Trunks.

Como la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Mai rogó porque, al menos, el carácter y comportamiento establecido en su programación inicial fueran los de un arma implacable.

Y pensando esto, regresó a la mesa en la que había dejado los planos y releyó esa parte.

—Programa de inicio: #A16 experimental… ¿Qué es eso? —¿por qué el doctor Briefs escribía de aquel modo tan críptico cuando era joven? Actualmente, las veces que le había observado mientras le ayudaba se había dado cuenta de que era muy metódico y claro en sus informes.

¡En fin!

Preparó un pequeño ordenador que sabía que el doctor poseía en el laboratorio y escribió rápidamente el programa de inicio de la forma descrita en los planos. Con cuidado unió los conectores de su androide con los terminales del ordenador e inició la descarga de datos al chipset de su creación.

Ahora tocaba esperar. Una vez iniciara la configuración ya haría los cambios que hiciera falta para lograr que su "niño" fuera un ser despiadado y temible. Todo estaba explicado con detalle en los planos, por suerte...

En aquel momento, escuchó el sonido del panel electrónico exterior.

Mai abrió los ojos al máximo. El pulso se le aceleró al reaccionar de la única manera que se le ocurrió: correr hasta la camilla en la que yacía su androide y cubrir a ambos con un plástico protector de color blanco opaco.

Escuchó pasos dentro del laboratorio y contuvo la respiración. Si la descubrían allí dentro probablemente la castigarían y no la dejarían acceder más a los laboratorios, y eso sí que disgustaría a Su Excelencia.

Comenzó a arrepentirse de aquella maldita y loca idea que había tenido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rogó por no ser descubierta.

Oyó a bulma refunfuñar no muy lejos de su escondite.

—Papá es un desordenado… Siempre deja el laboratorio patas arriba...

Los pasos llegaron hasta la mesa en la que Mai había estado trabajando apenas unos minutos antes. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes en medio de aquella tensión.

Pero entonces, los pasos de Bulma y sus protestas murmuradas salieron del laboratorio.

Sólo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el silencio completo a su alrededor fue que Mai se atrevió a tomar aire. ¡Le había ido de un pelo!

Emergió de debajo la lona y regresó a su mesa de trabajo y, entonces…

—¡No! —exclamó, sin poder contenerse. Los planos del Androide #17 habían desaparecido—. ¡Estoy a mitad de programarlo!

Se derrumbó dramáticamente sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa. ¿Por qué tenía siempre tan mala suerte?

Se enderezó, miró el cuerpo aún oculto bajo la lona y se armó de valor. Ahora no podía echar marcha atrás. Acababa de crear un androide en tiempo récord, improvisando con las piezas que un científico excéntrico había dejado aquí y allá en su laboratorio. ¡Mai era un genio!

Con este pensamiento se acercó a su creación y la descubrió. El portentoso líquido había hecho su trabajo. Tenía ante sí un niño con unos rasgos divinos, cabello oscuro y largo y… ¿Aretes?

—¿Por qué tiene aretes? —la confusión de la situación estaba alcanzando el nivel de sus años mozos.

Lo puso en marcha gracias al sistema de baterías convencional que le había instalado de forma provisional, y el niño abrió los ojos… Los ojos del azul más claro que Mai había visto y también los más carentes de vida. No, ese tipo de mirada ya la había visto antes… ¿Dónde?

—¿Mamá?

Mai pestañeó al oírle hablar.

—¡No! —le corrigió. Y luego lo pensó—. Bueno, sí... ¡Pero no literalmente!

El pequeño sonrió y alargó los brazos hacia ella.

—Inicio completado —dijo, con voz robótica—. Iniciando fase dos del programa #A16 Experimental —sus pupilas destellaron en rojo, se levantó de la camilla y observó su propio aspecto.

El rostro de Mai saturó en la escala de rojo al darse cuenta de que el androide tenía las vergüenzas al aire, e improvisó un taparrabos con un trozo de lona.

—Siéntate aquí y no te muevas, "Mini 17" —ordenó.

El nombre no era ninguna maravilla pero la creatividad de Mai no daba para más en aquel instante (y la de la autora de esta historia tampoco).

Debía cerciorarse de que el funcionamiento y la configuración eran los correctos, de modo que se acercó a él con un manojo de cables en las manos, dispuesta a enchufarlo a uno de los osciloscopios.

—¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes, "mocosa"? —farfulló entonces, "Mini 17". Y frustró el intento de conexión de Mai mediante un fuerte manotazo—. Yo soy el androide más poderoso del mundo. Así que no te interpongas en mi camino o te destruiré… —concluyó. Y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, rebosante de arrogancia, que dejó a Mai perpleja.

—¿Qué…?

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", era la pregunta que Mai tenía en mente formular, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

¡Eso era intolerable! Debía corregir ese comportamiento cuanto antes.

Seleccionó de entre los cables que aún tenía en las manos uno de corriente y dos de datos, y luego miró al pequeño androide, pensativa.

Al cabo de un momento, frunció el ceño, arrojó al suelo el manojo de cables y le propinó tal colleja a "Mini 17" que cayó al suelo de bruces.

—¿Quién te crees que eres TÚ, cerebro de tostadora? ¡Muestra más respeto hacia quien te dio la vida!

"Mini 17" se frotó la base de la cabeza y la miró, ceñudo. Y Mai lo tuvo claro: ese androide era otro invento frustrado más. De arma definitiva nada. Había creado un niño-robot con ansias de destrucción y actitud amenazadora. Era una monada diabólica… e inofensiva.

Ni aunque modificara su configuración lograría aumentar su poder y su resistencia, estaba segura.

La mosca que hacía rato que no la importunaba sobrevoló la corta distancia entre ambos, y era tal la frustración de Mai que, con un certero manotazo le dio una muerte fulminante.

El cuello de "Mini 17" rotó de forma espeluznante y sus pupilas parpadearon de nuevo en color rojo. La batería emitió un zumbido al comenzar a trabajar a toda potencia y el pequeño androide miró a Mai con cara de asesino.

—Maltrato animal, iniciando programa #A16 Experimental, fase de contraataque… —dijo.

Mai retrocedió al ver al niño acercarse de forma siniestra hacia ella. Algo le decía que no podía permitir que le pusiera una mano encima, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando esquivó un golpe que destruyó la camilla en la que "Mini 17" había cobrado vida.

La morena corrió hacia la puerta del laboratorio, presa del pánico, y el adorable niño corrió tras ella. Y cuando la persecución continuó por los corredores de la Corporación, "Mini 17" perdió el taparrabos improvisado.

 **...**

Justo en aquel momento Bulma recorría aquel mismo pasillo en dirección a su propio laboratorio, acompañada por un hombre delgado, con cabello negro y vestido con una camiseta con las siglas MIR, que mordisqueaba despreocupadamente una ramita, y por una mujer menuda con el cabello castaño oscuro.

—Es imposible que te canses, Diecisiete. Tu energía es infinita —explicó Bulma—. Tendré que hacerte un reinicio. Ya sabes, apagarte y volverte a encender… ¡Eso lo arregla todo! —bromeó ella.

Pero el chiste no fue comprendido. Diecisiete entornó los ojos y la miró de forma amenazadora. Bulma rió forzadamente para liberar tensión a la situación, y pensó en por qué a ella no le funcionaban las bromitas fáciles de su padre.

—¡Eso ya se lo digo yo! —se quejó la mujer de cabello castaño. Él rodó los ojos—. ¡Pero no para de repetir que se cansa! Y lo que le pasa debe ser otra cosa.

—¡Te diré lo que me pasa! —rugió Diecisiete—. ¡Que tengo que aguantar tus insistentes…!

El androide se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos a la carrera acercándose a ellos por el pasillo.

—¡AAAaaaggh! —Mai pasó junto a ellos como una exhalación, seguida por una réplica perfecta de él, en miniatura.

—Maltrato animal... Maltrato animal... —repetía éste. Entonces se detuvo en seco, junto a Diecisiete, e intercambió con él el mismo tipo de mirada azul e inerte—. ¿Papá?

Diecisiete escupió la ramita y volteó casi con pavor hacia la mujer de ojos color chocolate que le dirigía la más terrorífica de las miradas. Más incluso que la suya propia.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estás siempre cansado… —siseó ella.

—No es lo que parece, "Bichóloga". ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se defendió, y retrocedió un par de pasos—. ¡Pero si no salgo de la isla!

Mai aprovechó el alboroto del androide, los alaridos que profería aquella mujer y los gritos de "¡Papá! ¡Papá!" para escabullirse. Y mientras se alejaba, aún luchando por recuperar el aliento y con la adrenalina por las nubes, pensó que la próxima vez que se aburriera jugaría a las meriendas.

Ese plan seguro que no se le torcía.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora:_**

 _Mai no puede aburrirse porque si lo hace acabaría jugando a ser el Doctor Gero en lugar de a las meriendas XD_

 _Adoro a Chibi Mai y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este shot con ella de protagonista. Mi visión de la Banda de Pilaf, con el cenizo siempre encima como una nube negra, me inspira ternura pero me hace mucha gracia._

 _Y por supuesto adoro a Diecisiete ;)_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _¡Gracias por leer y suerte a todos los participantes!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
